Verkwan dan Nasi goreng
by Gitar Biru
Summary: Ini tentang Verkwan, yang suka Verkwan mari merapat dan tinggalkan Review. Ngehehehe.


Ini tentang Vernon dan Seungkwan. Couple favorit aku di 7TEEN.

ONESHOOT!

7TEEN Bukan punya Aku.

Tapi, cerita ini punya Aku.

Hope you enjoy this, guys!

 **Judul : Nasi goreng dan Seungkwan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Senin, 1 Februari 2013

Jam 6 sore.

Rumah Keluarga Yoon.

.

" _I'M HOME_! MENGI!"teriak seorang Laki-laki berseragam sekolah SMA dari ambang pintu rumah besar itu. Tak lama munculah seekor anak anjing bulldog menghampiri dan menggonggong riang seolah menyambut pemiliknya itu.

"SEUNGKWAN! JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK!"di susul teriakan mengomel dari arah dapur.

"BUNDA JUGA TERIAK-TERIAK, TAUK!"balas Laki-laki itu tak terima.

"DI BILANGIN MALAH NGEYEL! NGELAWAN KAMU!"dan dibalas lagi dengan jawaban lebih galak.

"NGGAK BUN! CUMA NGELAWAK!"Laki-laki itu terkikik sambil menggendong anjing kesayangannya itu kerepotan, karena tubuhnya yang terlalu kurus untuk menggendong anjing bulldog itu.

"SEUNGKWAN!"laki-laki itu tertawa kecil.

Matanya melirik kearah seorang laki-laki yang tidak lain adiknya, Lee Chan atau sering dipanggil Dino. "Udah pulang dek?"

"Udah, Bang."

"Dih, cuek sama Abang sendiri."

"Bodo, daripada berisik kayak Abang ."balas Dino, dengan tampang cueknya. Sedangkan matanya menatap layar tv –acara Spongebob squarepants. Seungkwan manggut-manggut paham.

"Ngehina Kamu?!"bentak Seungkwan, sebal.

"Dikit, Bang."

"Hyung dek, masa Abang."protes Seungkwan. "Dek, liat abang bentar deh. Kok kamu agak pendekan 'ya?"

Dino menoleh dengan mata males, "Yaiyalah, aku nggak pake Pomade!"sewot Dino, beberapa detik kemudian matanya mendelik tapi cuek lagi.

' _Seungkwan-hyung, berantem sama siapa lagi sekarang?'_ pikir si bungsu sedih saat melihat beberapa lebam diwajah Kakak keduanya itu, dia merasa beruntung karena disekolahannya tak ada pembullyan semacam itu malahan dia memiliki banyak teman baik padahal latar belakang keluarganya jauh dari kata normal.

Dino mengikuti langkah Seungkwan yang memasuki sebuah ruangan yang tidak lain adalah Kamar kakak keduanya itu dan setelah keluar memakai kaos putih longgar dengan gambar kelinci didepan dada serta celana pendek abu-abu selutut, matanya sibuk menatap layar ponsel sehingga kakak keduanya itu tak menyadari bahwa Dino masih terus menatapnya, Dino masih terus menatap Seungkwan hingga pemuda itu duduk disampingnya.

Tatapan sendu Dino terhenti, Hingga suara kakak sulung mereka terdengar menuju ke ruang tamu.

"Kok, Seungie udah pulang jam segini kan biasanya jam 7 malem?"tanya seseorang dari arah dapur, membuat Seungkwan berhenti menatap layar ponselnya lalu menaruh dikantong celana pendeknya sambil menutup telinganya.

"Bunda habis ngapain?"tanya Seungkwan masih menutup telinga juga memasang wajah siap diteriaki.

Jeonghan duduk disamping Seungkwan, "Dari nyuci piring."Jawab Jeonghan lalu menoleh kearah Seungkwan dan matanya mendelik kaget.

"KENAPA MUKANYA BIRU-BIRU LAGI ?!"jerit Jeonghan ngeri, dia berlari kearah sebuah ruangan tanpa pintu dan kembali sembari membawa P3K ditangannya.

Seungkwan melipat tangan didada. "Diserang Bang. Biasalah anak orang miskin ditambah yatim piatu, tiap hari pasti di giniin apalagi mereka orang-orang elit semua. Abang kayak nggak tau aja?!"

Seungkwan menghela nafas, dia bukan miskin harta tapi miskin cinta dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Seungie, orang tua kita masih hidup. Jangan bilang begitu, dosa dek? Siapa lagi sekarang?"nasehat sang sulung. Sambil mengobati luka Seungkwan perlahan-lahan. Dino sendiri walau matanya menatap ke layar tv, dalam diamnya dia mendengarkan siapa pelaku yang melakukan ini pada Hyungnya.

"Nggak penting Bang."jawab Seungkwan males memperpanjang topik biasa itu, "Bagi Abang Daddy dan Mommy masih hidup tapi bagiku mereka udah mati. "sambung Seungkwan matanya terpejam, dia tidak kuat melihat raut sedih dari Kakak sulungnya yang sudah menjadi orang tua pengganti bagi dirinya maupun Dino selama 5 tahun.

Walau memang kedua orang tuanya yang dijerman sering mengirim uang bulanan berlebih buat mereka, tapi itu tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kasih sayang yang selama ini tak pernah dirasakan oleh mereka bertiga.

"Astagfirullah. Dosa dek dosa!"

"Biarin, mereka ninggalin kita Bang. Udah 5 tahun di Jerman dan nggak pernah balik lagi, Cuma ngirimin uang bulanan. Aku nggak mau uang Bang, aku Cuma mau mereka!"teriak Seungkwan, Laki-laki itu berlari pergi memakai sandal jepitnya serampangan dan juga mengambil skateboard didekat lemari sepatu setelahnya dia menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Kak Seungie."ujar Lee Chan, matanya menyorot sendu.

Si sulung tersenyum kecil, Lee Chan memang cuek namun hatinya paling rapuh diantara mereka berdua.

Jeonghan pernah memergoki ketika Dino diam-diam setiap malam ketika sholat tahajud selalu mendo'akan akhir yang bahagia untuk keluarga mereka yang jauh dari kata normal. Ketika melakukan sholat 5 waktu nama Seungkwan tak pernah ditinggal meski adik bungsunya itu selalu bersikap dingin pada Seungkwan.

"Chan, kamu tidur ya. Kak Seungie pasti pergi ke rumah temennya nggak usah khawatir. Dia pasti baik-baik aja."

Si bungsu mengangguk dan masuk kedalam kamarnya begitu juga dengan si sulung –Jeonghan yang memilih masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dia paham sifat adiknya, Seungkwan akan semakin marah jika didekati dan untuk sekarang dia harus membiarkan Seungkwan tenang dahulu.

.

1 Februari 2013

Jam 7 malam.

Apartemen Chwe Vernon.

.

'Ver, jalan yuk. Gue lagi otw ke rumah elo'

' _Ck, males ih.'_

 **Ni, anak kalau lagi mode bosen, pasti ngomong gue dan elo gini'tebak Vernon,** matanya mengerling sambil mendengar suara manja menyedihkan dari sahabatnya ini.

'Oh, please Ver! gue butuh elo.'

 **Kenapa ni anak, pasti mau ganggu malam senin ku yang tenang?'** pikir Vernon curiga, dia mulai yakin kalau tebakannya benar.

' _Pulang aja sana, bye.'_

Vernon segera mematikan ponselnya lalu melemparkan ponselnya keatas permadani tebal didekat kaki jenjangnya, lalu sibuk kembali merakit robot yang baru saja dibelinya sepulang sekolah tadi. Hingga bel rumahnya yang ditekan berlebihan oleh seseorang membuat Vernon terusik sambil mendumel.

"Siapa sih, ganggu aja."dumelnya.

Dengan berat hati Vernon mendekati pintu dan mengintip dari celah pintu berbentuk bulat kecil berlapis kaca ditengah pintunya. Mata Hazelnya mengerling malas, kenapa dia harus bingung sudah pasti bocah ucul bin rusuh itulah yang bertamu kerumahnya karena selain bocah itu tak ada yang berani bertamu ke Apartemennya.

Tidak ada yang betah dengan sifat dingin dan galaknya kecuali Seungkwan. Yeah, Yoon Seungkwan, pemuda bertampang rese itu kini menggedor pintunya dengan brutal.

DUK! DUK! DUK!

"BURUNG DARA! AKU TAU KAMU DIDALAM! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

See, cowok bawel itu bahkan berani mengatainya.

Vernon berdecak, takut kalau tetangganya mengamuk dengan tak ikhlas Ia membuka pintu dan menarik Laki-laki itu kedalam apartemennya tanpa lupa mengunci pintu.

"Ngapain lagi kesini, pulang sana!"usir Vernon, sambil berjalan mendekati robot rakitannya yang setengah jadi, dia menduduk diri didekat permadani menyibukan dirinya lagi dengan merakit robot yang baru dirakitnya setengah jadi.

Cuma Seungkwan yang bisa membuatnya menjadi OOC, hanya melihat wajah Seungkwan saja sudah membuatnya uring-uringan.

Seungkwan mengikuti langkah Vernon dalam diam lalu ikut mendudukan diri didekat Vernon, "Nggak ada tujuan lagi selain disini, Mas."jawabnya sambil menatap kosong robot rakitan Vernon.

"Kamukan punya keluarga. Teman-temanmu juga banyak. Dan udah sering aku bilang jangan panggil aku Mas, kita Cuma beda 1 bulan."

Seungkwan mendongak, "Tapi cuma kamu yang mulutnya nggak ember, kalau aku punya aib aku yakin nggak mungkin tersebar. Aku manggil kamu Mas, dari kelas 1 SMP!"

Vernon menoleh siap mengeluarkan keganasan namun hatinya malah dibuat terenyuh saat melihat lelehan air mata dari teman seangkatannya itu juga beberapa lebam diwajah tirusnya.

Ia mengabaikan robot rakitannya dan membawa Laki-laki itu dalam rengkuhannya. "Kenapa lagi sekarang? Hm?"tanyanya lembut, memang Vernon cuek, dingin, galak tapi dia juga punya hati mana tega dia memarahi temannya itu saat sedang menangis begini.

Nggak, aku kesini bukan buat nangis tapi untuk tertawa. Aku nggak mau bahas yang nggak pernah habis karena sumber 'masalah' bahkan jauh dari mata, aku harus menghindar, mengalihkan pertanyaan itu kearah lain'pikir Seungkwan.

"Aku laper."rengek Seungkwan.

Vernon mendadak bete.

Anak ini mau lagi sedih atau menderita pasti ujung-ujungnya bersikap seolah nggak terjadi apa-apa. "Kalau laper minta sama Bunda tirimu sana!"sewot Vernon, kepalang sebal sama tingkah anak ini. Padahal Vernon sudah menaruh simpati tapi yang dikasih malah nyia-nyiain, kurang ajar nggak tuh.

Seungkwan cemberut. "Bunda tiriku, terlalu baik untuk aku nistakan. "

Vernon nggak terima, jadi Bunda tiri alias Abang Seungkwan si Jeonghan itu baik dan dia jahat begitu.

"Berarti aku ini jahat dan bisa kamu nistakan gitu, hah?"

Seungkwan mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan cepat takut di hajar habis-habisan oleh Mamas kesayangannya itu. "Aku laper! Laper! Laper! Mas, bikin nasi goreng! Kalau enggak aku teriak nih! Biar tetangga Mas yang mulutnya ember itu punya bahan gosip!"ancam Seungkwan, matanya memicing tajam tapi terlihat menggemaskan dimata Vernon.

Seandainya saja Seungkwan itu kalem dikit pastilah Vernon udah suka sama anak ini, suka ya suka nggak usah kepo! #tendangsaja

Vernon mendadak jantungan, Seungkwan bukan orang yang doyan omong besar, apapun yang diutarakan pasti akan dilakukan. Jadi Vernon memilih aman saja.

Didorongnya kasar tubuh itu dan ditariknya kedapur. "Duduk disini."perintah Vernon, mendudukan Seungkwan disalah satu kursi meja makan. Sedangkan pemuda itu sibuk mencomot satu persatu bahan dari lemari es.

"Bikin nasi goreng aja kan, jangan minta yang lain. Ok!"

"Siip."

10 menit kemudian...

Tak tuk tak tuk!

"Diem, Sean (SEungkwAN)."tegur Vernon, kedua tangannya sibuk mengelap piring untuk dijadikan wadah nasi goreng buatannya yang masih setengah matang.

Matanya melotot saat Seungkwan memukul-mukul sebuah tangan robot ke atas permukaan meja berwarna merah terang yang tak asing baginya, tunggu dulu –TANGAN ROBOT. Vernon segera mematikan kompor dan merebut tangan robot itu dari tangan Laki-laki itu. "Dapat darimana?"tanyanya tajam dan dingin.

Seungkwan bergidik, lalu takut-takut menunjuk dibawah kaki. "Tadi, kucing mas si Katty ngasih ke aku."

"Namanya Kitty, Sean. Dia lagi kawin lari sama kucing tetangga, jangan Bohong kamu!"

Seungkwan menggeleng cepat, wajahnya nggak suka. "Aku nggak bohong, kok. Sumpah deh! Vernon!"

Nah, biasanya kalau sudah manggil nama aslinya tanpa embel-embel Mas. Pastilah Seungkwan sedang serius atau marah. Meski ragu karena Vernon masih sangsi anak ini bohong atau tidak, mengingat Seungkwan doyan banget bikin hari-harinya yang damai menjadi rusak tak beraturan.

Meong~

Tak lama di bawah sana teronggoklah kucing anggora berbulu abu-abu dengan mata biru dongker tengah menggigit satu kaki milik robotnya lagi. Seungkwan berteriak girang. "Aku nggak bohongkan!"

Vernon mendengus, dia mengambil kotak makan kucing dari salah satu lemarinya dan menaruh cukup banyak kedalam piring kucingnya si Kitty.

"Mas, makan sambil nonton film ya."tiba-tiba Seungkwan mengajukan sebuah permintaan lagi.

"Habis makan, kamu harus pulang. Nanti aku anterin karena udah malam sekali, bahaya buat cowok cebol kayak kamu!"tolak Vernon kembali sibuk membolak-balik nasi gorengnya dan menambahkan kecap serta saos yang cukup banyak sesuai dengan nasinya yang agak berlebihan, juga potongan sosis yang dipotong kecil-kecil.

"Males, aku mau nginep. Aku ini nggak cebol Mas, cuma kurang tinggi! ngehina mulu kerjaanya. Lagian kan disini ada dua kamar."mendengar itu Vernon hanya mampu memutar bola matanya, malas.

"Nggak boleh, Se. Ntar kita digosipin aneh-aneh sama tetangga."Vernon masih kekeuh bahkan memberi alasan agar Seungkwan menurut.

"Bodo amat, yang penting kitakan nggak ngapa-ngapain. Kok jadi ngomongin itu, akukan Cuma minta izin nonton film sama makan nasi goreng. Boleh 'ya Mas?"dan seperti biasa bukan Seungkwan namanya kalo menurut.

Vernon menjawab cuek, merasa bego harus ngomong dari A sampai Z mengenai topik berat dengan Seungkwan. "Terserah."

5 menit kemudian nasi goreng 2 porsi sudah tersaji dan keduanya sedang duduk santai sambil menonton televisi –film Zombie.

Vernon termangu lama sambil mengunyah nasi goreng hasil buatannya yang lumayan dilidah. Beberapa detik kemudian kepalanya menoleh kearah Seungkwan.

Laki-laki itu terlihat tertawa saat melihat adegan salah satu Zombie yang ingin menangkap manusia diatas atap tapi malah terjatuh dari puncak gedung paling tinggi itu –Vernon mengurut alis, dimana letak humornya coba, jalan pikiran Seungkwan memang sulit dimengerti olehnya.

"HAHAHA, DASAR ZOMBIE BEGO! HAHA-UOHOK –UOHOK!"teriak Seungkwan, lalu terbatuk-batuk heboh dan segera menegak habis es jeruk yang disediakan oleh Vernon.

Vernon prihatin dan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Seungkwan agar mendingan namun diakhir dia sengaja memukul punggung itu lebih keras. "Aneh kamu, ngapain nonton ginian lagi makan juga?"tanya Vernon sebal, dia memandang tak minat kepada nasi gorengnya yang tersisa setengah.

"Sakit Mas, niat bantuin aku atau bunuh aku!"protes Seungkwan kesakitan, pasalnya bukan membantu melegakan tersedaknya dengan iseng Vernon malah menggeplak keras punggungnya.

"Yang kedua kalo bisa, Kamu berisik sih. "

"Udah bawaan dari lahir, gimana lagi coba?. Daripada Mas Veo (VernOn) tiap hari masang wajah masem."

Sumpah deh, Seungkwan itu memang ajaib. Tampang datarnya yang kata anak ini tampang 'masem' itu selalu di puji dari ganteng, cool dan pujian laiinya Cuma Seungkwan yang mengatakan wajah coolnya itu 'Masem'.

Oh, benar juga Vernon sampe lupa itukan para gadis bukan cowok dan Seungkwan itu cowok jadi nggak anehkan kalau hinaan itu terlontar. Eh, jadi selama ini Kamu nganggep Seungkwan itu cewek Ver, dasar jahat kamu/author nongol.

Vernon beralih menatap kearah layar kaca dia melihat adegan lainnya, saat Zombie tengah mengekerumuni satu manusia sial dan memakan daging manusia itu berebutan.

Vernon sukses ingin buar air dari mulutnya.

"Biarin, seru kali Mas."jawab Seungkwan serius, nasi dipiringnya entah kapan habisnya. Anak ini memang kelaparan sepertinya'pikir Vernon geleng-geleng keki.

"Seru embo mu, jijik tau! Ganti, Sean!"

"Nggak mau."

Vernon mendengus, lalu menaruh piring nasi gorengnya diatas meja.

Seungkwan menahan tangannya meski matanya masih asyik menonton layar tv sesekali tertawa absurd seperti orang kesurupan. Vernon kudu baca Ayat kursi nih.

"HAHAHAHA, Zombie GUOBLOK. Manusianya kan pake motor mana bisa ngejar lari mirip siput gitu!"

Sambung Seungkwan, lalu mendongak menatap mata coklat Hazel milik Vernon."Kemana Mas?"

"Sholat Isya."sahut Vernon, Seungkwan bertanya lagi. "Belum sholat. "

"Belom. "sinis Vernon, masih berdiri disamping Seungkwan karena tangannya masih dipegang erat oleh Laki-laki itu.

"Mas, marah 'ya?"

Vernon menggeleng, "Nggak, Lepasin. Mas, harus sholat supaya setan pergi jauh-jauh dari apartemen Mas!"

Raut wajah Seungkwan mendadak pucat dan keringat dingin mulai bermunculan dari kulit tangannya. "Di-disini ada setan?"

Vernon menyadari itu, lalu menepis pelan tangan Seungkwan. Bibir Vernon terlihat menyeringai tengil.

"Iya ada! Punya nama lagi, sering datang tanpa di undang, ngabisin stok susu jeruk dari lemari es Mas, terus sering nyopet uang jajan Mas seperti tuyul plontos. Udah ya, Mas harus sholat dan harus baca ayat kursi 100 kali!"

Seungkwan pura-pura nggak paham dengan ciri-ciri yang disebutkan Vernon, karena dia menyadari itu adalah kelakuannya.

Dan pura-pura bertanya. "Si-siapa na-namanya!? Mas, sholatnya tunda dulu 'ya. Takut nih!"tanya Seungkwan wajahnya toleh kiri-kanan, was-was pada sesuatu yang tak kasat mata yang nyatanya hanyalah akal-akalan Vernon belaka.

"Nggak boleh, kalau lebih dari jam 10 malah jadi dosa. Ketauan banget kamu nggak pernah sholat kan. Awas ah! Nikmati saja tontonan mu! Bye-bye! Btw, mau tau siapa namanya"

Seungkwan mengangguk antusias. "Tebak coba?"tantang Vernon, kurang kerjaan.

"Sarkimin yang mati di sayat perutnya, yang disebelah bangungan apartemen ini?."Vernon menggeleng, menyorot aneh kepada Seungkwan.

"Badut milik Tante Baekki yang mati di mutilasi diapartemen bawah itu. "Vernon merasa horror. Dia malah nggak tahu-menahu soal berita itu.

"surinem. "itu siapa lagi?'pikir Vernon penuh tanya.

"Dika (Seokmin)!"lah itukan nama temennya'Pikir Vernon lagi tak habis pikir.

"Hoshi! Aming! Si Josh!"di borong lagi nyebutnya'Vernon mengelus dada. Mencoba tabah hati menghadapi Seungkwan.

"Salah semua dodol!"omel Vernon kesal juga gemas, hilang sudah nafsu melawaknya yang gagal total. Jelas sekali jawaban Seungkwan ngasal semua. "Itukan nama temen-temen kamu, pinter!"

"Mereka lagi nggak ada disekitar aku jadi ku anggap mati. "

Vernon melongo. "Apa maksudmu, dasar otak ambigu!"

"Buruan jawab, penasaran nih!"seru Seungkwan, mata bulatnya itu menyorot antusias dan terlihat lucu sekali.

Vernon tertawa gemas lalu menjawab sambil berlari. "NAMANYA, YOON SEUNGKWAN!"

Seungkwan melongo lalu berteriak merasa tak terima. "IH! MAS MAH GITU! AKU PUNYA RAMBUT MANA MIRIP SAMA TUYUL!"Seungkwan merasa tersinggung saat mendengar suara tawa Vernon dari dalam kamar. Namun, hanya seperkian sekon raut Seungkwan berganti dengan ekspresi iseng. Dia melirik nasi goreng milik Vernon.

Usai menunaikan Sholat Isya dan tentu saja membaca Ayat kursi, Vernon kembali lagi keruang tengah dan menemukan Seungkwan masih terduduk fokus didepan layar tv tetapi kali ini berkaitan dengan film bergenre horror –dilihat dari suasana suram dan satu tempat kaset bercover The Conjuring berada didekat piringnya yang masih utuh.

Dia mencomot piringnya dan menaruh dipangkuan. "katanya takut hantu?"heran Vernon.

Seungkwan menggeleng tak terima. "Ini bukan hantu tapi penyihir yang mati terbunuh."

"Sama aja kali, Sean. Diakan gentayangan juga"

"Beda."elak Seungkwan, berkali-kali ekspresi wajah itu mengkerut takut tapi berbinar lagi. Vernon menoleh kearah layar tv, penasaran apa yang membuat mata Seungkwan mendadak blink-blink aneh gitu. Yang Vernon lihat hanyalah seorang anak yang tengah menatap ke dalam lemari yang gelap.

Dan saat tak paham juga akan maksud mata blink-blink itu Vernon jadi malas berbicara. "Semerdeka kamu aja, Se. "

"Tentu aja. Mas anak kecil yang tadi ngintip lemari itu lucu banget, pingin aku jadiin adek."

Oh, rupanya itu yang membuat mata itu blink-blink nggak jelas. "Kamukan udah punya satu adik cowok, Si Lee Chan?"

"Ah, adikku itu pendiem dan cuek banget. Nggak imut, nggak lucu, nyebelin sih iya."

Hanya gumaman malas dari pemuda itu, Vernon tengah sibuk mengunyah nasi gorengnya, dikunyahan ketiga Vernon memuntahkan kembali nasi gorengnya. Ketika Ia hendak berteriak marah, Seungkwan sudah berlari ke pojokan dan memeletkan lidah –seperti biasa mengibarkan bendera perang.

"SEUNGKWAN, KU BUNUH KAU! TEGA BANGET NAMBAHIN GARAM DINASGORKU!"

"RASAKAN! DATANGLAH WAHAI JAGOAN BURUNG SI MANUSIA DARA (Vernon)!"

"NGEHINA KAMU! NGGAK SOPAN!"

"NGGAK MAS AKU CUMA NGEHIDUPIN SUASANA RUMAH YANG HORROR KOK!"

"ALASAN!"

Semalaman suntuk keduanya bertengkar, saling menghina, mengomel hingga pagi menjelang. Ruang apartemen yang seperti kapal pecah dan 2 orang manusia yang teronggok nista, satu diatas sofa alias Seungkwan mendengkur keras dan berkali-kali bergumam dalam tidurnya dan satunya lagi menggelepar sembarangan diantara robot rakitan milik Vernon yang sudah tak beraturan lagi, dipelukannya terdapat kucing anggora yang bulu nya gundul dibagian perut.

.

 **THE END**

 **Muehehe, bikin Oneshoot lagi tapi kalau responnya lumayan. Insya Allah dilanjutin hehe. Percuma bikin cerita kalo nggak ada yang suka, bukannya puas malah sakit hati.**

 **Tolong di Review, fav dan follownya hehe.**

 **Sorry, banyak maunya. Gehehehe.**


End file.
